Ultimate Swampfire
Ultimate Swampfire 'is the evolved form of Swampfire. His first appearance was in ''The Final Battle: Part 2, making it Ben's first ultimate transformation, a reference to Ben's transformation to regular Swampfire in Alien Force, which was his first transformation when he puts on the Ultimatrix. '''Appearance After his induced evolution, Swampfire now appears more of a humanoid tree instead of a walking plant. His body is now dark brown in color, and now has three blue gooey shells containing an organic, blue colored napalm kerosene gel-like solution on his arms, that he uses to generate, shoot and ignites blue colored flames that are about three times hotter than regular Swampfire's flames. He is still about the same size as his original form. He also has the same root-like feet as Swampfire. He now has a blue Heatblast-like face inside a blue bubble made of the same solution on his arms. His body is now composed of petrified wood which is generally wood that is turned into and hard as rock. His voice is now slightly deeper than Swampfire. His Ultimatrix symbol is still on his chest and now sports 4 spikes. 'Powers and Abilities' After his evolution, Swampfire's Pyrokinetic and Chlorokinetic abilities are dramatically increased. His downside is that he cannot regenerate, but now he is made of tougher material similar to is petrified wood (wood turned into rock) that making him more resistant to damage. His speed is unaltered and the nearly the same as his original form, but he makes up for it with lethal fire bombs that knocked even Vilgax out cold. He shoots blue flames whereas ordinary Swampfire shoots regular colored fire. These blue flames are the hotter, as blue fire means a fire is burning with more heat than one that is simply red or yellow. He also shoots huge blue Pyrokinetic fire blasts when he puts his hands together. He in addition possesses super strength. He has the same plant abilities as Swampfire, and is shown to be able to generate a vine from his body to change forms. Plus, he can swim in water as seen in The Final Battle: Part 2. In Ultimate Crisis, Ultimate Swampfire Super Strength is further displayed where he learns this move that emits a shock wave of blue fire, knocking out all nearby enemies. He is also shown to create Fire Tornadoes to suck the enemy into its vortex and knocking them out. He appears to be a lot faster than he looks, in Ben 10,000 returns he snuck up behind Eon so fast he hadn't noticed him. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' His only appearence in Alien Force was in The Final Battle: Part 2. He battled Vilgax and gained the upper hand. He defeated him before Gwen and Max drove the ship into the ocean. Water then poured in and Vilgax reverted into his true form: a gigantic squid. He then tried to eat Ultimate Swampfire, but Ben escaped by transforming into Jetray. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' He first appears in Ultimate Aggregor where he and his team break in to take out Aggregor's minions, in which he easily defeats them. This is also the first time we see him using his bombs. He appeared a little after that in The Forge of Creation to fight Ultimate Aggregor. 10 year old Ben stated that he is just a different Wildvine because of their similar look and powers. Ben responded by saying: "Remember the time Wildvine did this?", and threw bombs at Ultimate Aggregor, which sprouted powerful vines that were able to hold him off for a couple of seconds. He is defeated after Aggregor electrocutes him. He makes an appearance in Eye of the Beholder to fight the Sentinels. In the episode, The Big Story he defeats the Plant Alien Jimmy was talking about. In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Swampfire is struck by Eon's time ray. When this happens, both Ultimate Swampfire and his normal form are lost. Later, Ben 10,000 restores them, also stating he added new other transformations. 'Appearances ' 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (First appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Ultimate Aggregor'' (First re-appearance) *''The Forge of Creation'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''The Big Story'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' 'Online Games' Project Exonaut In Project Exonaut, Ultimate Swampfire is an available Exosuit which is available for purchase at level 30. He is on the Banzai Squadron team, which favors stealth an agility over brute strength. 'Translation' *'Portuguese:' Fogo Fátuo Supremo/ Fatuous Fire Supreme *'Dutch': Ultieme Moerasvuur (Ultieme from Ultimate, Moerasvuur from Swampfire) *'Polish: '''Ostateczny Szlamfajer (Ostateczny - Ultimate, Szlamfajer - Swampfire) *'Italian:' Ultra Fangofiammante (Ultra/ Ultimate, Fangofiammante/ Flaming mud) *'Norway:' Ultimat Myrild *'Bulgarian': Ултра Блатоплам (Ултра/ Ultra, Блато-/ Swamp, -Плам/ Fire) *'Spanish(Latin America):' Fuego Pantanoso Supremo (Fuego Pantanoso - Swampfire ,Supremo - Supreme) *'Spanish(Spain): Ultimate Fangoso (Fangoso - Swampfire) *'Romanian: '''Flacara vie X(Live Flame X) *'Hungarian:'Láplövő X 'Trivia * ]]In a beta Ben 10 action comic cover Ultimate Swampfire appeared to resemble Heatblast, being red, while the napalm shells were yellow. *It has been confirmed, by the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction website, that Ultimate Swampfire cannot regenerate, but is now tougher *Because Ultimate Swampfire is more powerful than the regular Swampfire, his fire advanced. It went from regular orange/yellow fire to the hotter part of the fire: blue fire. *Swampfire was the first alien Ben used after the Omnitrix recalibrate, as well as Ultimate Swampfire being the first to be used on the Ultimatrix by Ben. Ironically, the first transformation in the first series was Heatblast, making the first alien he uses on the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix after every stage of its life, a fire related alien. *Of the Ultimate forms, Ultimate Swampfire's physical structure changed much more drastically than the others with the exception of Ultimate Echo Echo. *In Ultimate Alien, season 1, Ultimate Swampfire is always electrocuted by Ra'ad's powers. This is proved in Ultimate Aggregor when Ra'ad electrocutes him and again in the Forge of Creation, Ultimate Aggregor uses Ra'ads powers to electrocute Ultimate Swampfire. *Ultimate Swampfire is also a toon football player in toon football and also the first ultimate alien to be in toon football. *Every time Ultimate Swampfire transforms, he bends his arms at his elbows, and holds them upwards while shouting his name. 'Gallery' Ultimate Swampfire.png|Art of Ult. Swampfire UltimateSwampfire.png|Ultimate Swampfire clipart UltimateSwampfire2.png|Ultimate Swampfire clipart #2 Alien-gallery ultimate swampfire.png|Ultimate Swampfire in standing position 386131050_oult.swampfire.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire toy (in box) Ultimate Swampfire Toy!.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire toy Ultimate Swampfire Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire in Cosmic Destruction|link=Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ult_Swampfire.JPG|Cosmic Destruction Gameplay Ultimate_Swampfire CD.png Cosmic Destruction ben10uc.jpg|Ultimate crisis Gameplay Swampbombprofile.PNG|Cartoon Network profile File:Ult_swampfire_powers3.jpg|Kerosene fog Ult_swampfire_powers2.jpg|Kerosene explosion ult sfire aa.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire alteralien (in box) Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Plant Alien Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Characters Category:Fire Alien Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Plant Manipulative Species Category:Revived Characters